Morgan's Fury
by Ember1313
Summary: I keep wondering how Lucky will react to the news Jake isn't his. Lately he has become controlling of Elizabeth and especially Jake. This is how things could have happened. Just a warning do not read this if you like Lucky at all. Also this is very dark.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG 13 (possibly R in some chapters.)

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**Note:**

Everthing thing that happed up till 6/5/2007 happened. Just a warning do not read this if you like Lucky at all. I'm in a Lucky hating kind of mood. Also this is very dark. Fom the opening chapter to the end. it'll have light moments but mostly be dark. I just wanted to warn you.

Thanks to Liasongh2007 for being my beta.

**

* * *

**

**Morgan's Fury  
**

**Chapter One**

_"Jason can hold Jake anytime he wants." _

"Well Jason just got arrested for first degree murder. So unless you plan on taking Jake to Pentonville Jason will never hold my son again."

"Your son? Jake is not your son. He's our son. I trust Jason. He would never, ever hurt Jake."

"He's a killer Elizabeth. How can you trust a killer with my son?"

"That's all you care about isn't? That Jake is yours. You see him as nothing more than property. Something to be claimed."

"That isn't true. I love you and Cameron too. The four of us we're a family. I know Jason is your friend. And I appreciate he saved you. But he's dangerous, Elizabeth."

"What?"

"You heard me I don't know why your acting so shocked. You know what kind of monster he is. My god how times has he almost gotten you killed?"

"Not as many as you. I never had to fake my death because of Jason."

Lucky asked his voice steadily increasing in volume. 

_"That's why you have to stay away from Jason. He could get you killed. Is that what you want? Is he worth your life? Worth our family?"_

_"Jason is my friend. He would never hurt me or the boys."_

_"And why is that? Why are you so sure he would never hurt you? He's a monster. Why don't you get that? He kills people, Elizabeth."_

Lucky was pinning her to the wall with his body. _"Have you lost you're mind? Is that it? Because that's the only possible reason I can come up with you defending a murder in my home."_ Lucky grabbed her roughly by the arms.

_"Lucky you're hurting me."_

_"I don't care right now. Maybe you'll finally get how it hurts to have my wife defend a killer. My god Elizabeth I'm a cop. Don't you care about how that looks?"_

_"Where is Jason now? I'll tell you where. He's in jail. I arrested him for murder today. When is that fact going to sink in?" _Lucky slammed her against the wall several times before he suddenly let go, Elizabeth immediately fell to the floor.

_"Then stop defending Jason. He's not some hero. I won't let you take my son near him again."_

_"You're not going to tell me who I can take Jake around."_

_"He's my son and you're my wife. That means you belong to me."_

_"I don't belong anybody and neither do my children."_

_"Mine, Elizabeth. You and the boys belong to me. Even if you if had never come crawling back, you would still be mine. Jake made sure of that."_

_"That's what really bothers you isn't? That Jason has taken care of my and my boys. That he's so willing to help."_

_"I hate that you'd take help from a criminal. This has got to stop."_

_"You're right it does. I promised Jason we'd be safe. That you would be a good husband and father."_

_"What? Why are making promises to Jason? Our life is none of his business."_

_"Because it was the only way to protect you. I was so worried you'd got back on those pills. And you wanted Jake so much..."_

_"What exactly are you saying?"_

_"I slept with Jason the night I saw you and Maxie together."_

_"You what? You stupid whore! After all the shit you put me threw because of Maxie, I find out you slept with Jason?"_

_"I spent one night with him. How many times were you with Maxie?"_

_"Fine I get that I my have pushed you in to it. But why are you telling about this mistake now?"_

_"Because of Jake and Cameron. I can't let them grow up like this. It's not fair to them."_

_"You're not leaving me. You're not taking my son."_

_"I am leaving you, but you're right about one thing I'm not taking your son. Because you don't have one. Your not Jake's father."_

_"What? You're lying."_

_"No. I'm not. You're not Jake's father. Jason is."_

_"You lying whore! Why would you say that?"_

Lucky exploded in a rage. Grabbing Elizabeth by the arms, hepushed her into the door., this time cracking its paned glass. Pulling back, he hit her in the stomach as she felt her stitches tear Elizabeth cried out in pain, enraging Lucky even more. He punched her again before tossing her to the ground. When he began kicking her Elizabeth was shocked. Even after everything that had happened, she never imagined Lucky was capable of this kind of violence. She instinctively curled in to ball, trying to protect herself, whileLucky kicked her time after time before he knelt down beside her. Elizabeth began to tremble when she ard heard him remove his belt. This wasn't the boy she loved, the one who had saved her. This man was a dangerous and violent stranger.When the leather hit her body she screamed out in pain. Lucky laughed softly. He seemed to be enjoying the pain he was causing her. He continued to whip her until she finally stopped crying out.

_"You're a stupid useless whore. There's no amount of pain I could cause you to make up for what you did to me. But you will pay. I promise you. I will make you pay everyday for the rest of your life."_

He dropped the belt and stood up. He kicked her a few more times before walking away. Elizabeth lay on the floor a broken bloody mess. Her last thought before the blackness set in was of her two sons just up the stairs.

* * *

Jason was sitting in the interrogation room listening to his lawyer explain the charges and evidence against him. It seemed like he could be in serious trouble this time. A cold chill abruptly ran through him. Jason tried to ignore it. The more he tried though the worse it got. His instincts where telling him something was wrong. Very wrong. Jason knew he'd never be able to explain why but he was certain Elizabeth needed him. Just like the night Jake was born. _"Jason are you even listening to me?"_ Diane asked finally noticing Jason wasn't paying attention. 

Sonny watched Jason closely. He knew something was suddenly causing Jason to panic.

_"I need you do something for me without a lot of questions."_

_"Fine."_

_"I need someone to go check on Elizabeth."_

_"Does this have anything to do with what Spinelli was going on about?"_

_"Sonny, please. I'll explain later I promise. Just do this for me."_

_"Okay I'll have Max go by her house."_ Sonny said walking out of the room so he could use the phone. Jason placed his head in his hands praying that for one his instincts were wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Max parked in the Spencer driveway. _"Damn, Jason and his damn hunches."_ He mumbled as he walked up to the house. Max still hadn't decided how he was going to explain his presence. But the fact was; when Jason had a hunch he was usually right. When he reached the house he could hear a baby crying. At least he knew they were home. He knocked, then rang the bell. After a few minutes a feel of dread came over him. He knew Elizabeth would never let Jake cry so long. Max reached for the knob and was surprised that it turned and the door swung open. Max entered the house and nearly fell over something blocking the door. When he looked down to see what is was, shock ran through him. Elizabeth was lying on the floor unconscious. At he least he hoped she was just unconscious. Max bent down and felt for a pulse. He was immediately relieved when he found one. Max pulled out his phone to call Sonny._ "Hey, I'm at the Spencer house."_

_"And?"_

_"I'm not going to be the one to tell Jason about this."_

_"His hunch was right? Damn it! What's wrong?"_

_"It looks like someone beat Elizabeth pretty good."_

_"Lucky?"_

_"That would be my guess."_

_"What about her boys are they okay?"_

_"Well Jake's been crying since I got here. That's what tipped me off something was wrong. I'll go check and call you back."_

_"Okay. I'm sending Milo and a doctor there. I doubt Elizabeth is going to want to go to General Hospital. Especially if Lucky did this. Let me know what's going on."_

_"Max?"_ He heard his brother's voice from downstairs. Max had no idea how to tell Sonny let alone Jason. It was no secret that the enforcer cared deeply for Elizabeth. Well except maybe to him. Elizabeth and Jason seemed to share some kind of connection. They had saved each other more times than Max could count. This was not going to go over well. Especially with Jason stuck in lockup.

_"Some broken ribs, bruising on her back, and the ripped stitches. How long ago did she have the baby?"_

_"About a month."_

_"Cute kid. No wonder Morgan's so protective."_

_"You don't think?"_ Max really looked at Jake for the first time. He immediately recognized his boss's eyes looking back at him. _"Oh hell Jason's going to kill somebody. Well I better go give him the bad news."  
_

_"Good luck with that. At least he's in lockup. He can't hurt you too badly. I'll take Elizabeth and Jake over to Sonny's."_

Max couldn't bring himself agree, if anything, Jason being in lockup made him more dangerous not less. _"Milo you go with him and if you see Lucky, shoot the bastard."  
_

_"You think he did this?"_

_"I know he did. He's got a lot of anger built up. It wouldn't be the first time he took it out on Elizabeth."_ Max handed his brother Jake. He needed to talk to Sonny and figure out how to tell Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the PCPD was nerve-wracking. Max knew how Sonny and Jason both felt about children being used as pawns. Especially after what happened to Sonny's children a few years back. Only a coward took a child. At least Lucky had the good sense to leave Jake. If he was Jason's son it changed the whole situation. Max wondered if Sonny even knew. No, he thought, he couldn't. Sonny would have made Jason be a part of the infant's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason sat nervously in the interrogation room. The overwhelming feeling of dread had eased some, which should have made Jason feel better, only it didn't. If anything he felt worse. Sonny still hadn't come back in and until he did, Jason was couldn't relax. He saw how angry Lucky was when he had arrested him. The way he looked and spoke to Elizabeth told Jason all he needed to know. Jason placed his head on the table trying to gain control. The last thing he wanted was for Ric to add more charges. He was already in deep shit for Alcazar's murder. He couldn't believe he had been so sloppy.

Jason was so lost in thought he didn't notice Max and Sonny walk in. When he looked up though, there was no mistaking the worry and hesitation written all over their faces.

_"Um… You were right."_

_"About what?"_

_"Someone beat Elizabeth pretty badly. The Doc says she has a couple of broken ribs and some torn stitches."_ Max told Jason, omitting the worst of it.

_"What about the boys?"_

_"Jake's fine. He was crying when I got there but I calmed him down."_

_"That's good. What about Cam?" _Jason noticed how neither one of his friends would look at him. _"Just tell me."_

_"Cameron's gone. So is Lucky."_

_"That little bastard took m... Elizabeth's son? I have to get out of here. I need to find them."_

_"Jason, Ric has you locked up for first degree murder. Do you think he's just going to let you go?"_

_"No. He's too happy about having something on me, finally. But you know how he feels about Elizabeth, maybe I can use that."_

_"You think that'll work?"_

_"I hope so. Ask Spinelli to work on a way out just in case."_

_"You really trust that kid to get you out?"_

_"Yeah. He's done so much for me the past few months. I really trust him."_

_"Okay. I'll have him work on it. And I'll get Diane to talk to Ric. "_

_Thanks."_ Jason said watching Sonny leave. Max stayed behind, he wanted to have a few words with Jason. Jason noticed Max was staring at him. _"What is it Max?"_

_"I was just trying to decide if you were too concerned about yourself or Sam."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"There had to be, I mean there better be a damn good reason you'd let that prick raise your son."_

Jason was shocked. He honestly didn't think anyone would catch on. _"Elizabeth asked me too. She wanted him safe."_

_"That's shit and you know it. Lucky has a habit of taking his anger out on Elizabeth. He finally did what we both knew he was capable of."_

_"I just wanted her to be happy. She said she was."_ Jason felt the guilt consume him. He knew Elizabeth better than anyone. He should have known better.

_"You love her don't you?"_ It was more of a statement than a question really.

The door opened before Jason could answer. Ric walked in, anger seeping from every pore. Jason couldn't blame him really, it was nearly two in the morning._"Mr. Morgan, my dear brother seems to think you have some information that will convince me to let you go."_

"I know after I tell you what I just learned you'll be happy to let me go." Jason said confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

For those of you who wondered why Lucky took Cam and not Jake I promise it'll be expalined. Just trust me.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jason almost couldn't believe it. He had just made the proverbial deal with the devil. Ric Lansing was nothing but trouble. Still risking his life and freedom was worth it. His family needed him. That was all that mattered. Jason walked in to the Graystone without knocking and immediately heard the cries of his son. His son. Jason didn't think he'd ever be able to say those words. He was still shocked that Max had put the pieces together. No one else had.

Jason watched from the doorway as Laticia tried to sooth Jake. His heart broke for the small infant. Jason could only imagine what he had been though that night. _"Mr. Morgan I'm sorry I just can't seem to quiet him."_

"He's had a rough night. Can I hold him?" Jason asked hating that he needed to. Jason lifted Jake to his chest. The baby almost instantly quieted. Jason felt some sort of pride that his son knew him despite everything. _"It's okay Jake. I know you're scared but I promise that I'm going to fix this. Just give me sometime. Okay?"_ There was so much more he wanted and need to say. He wanted Jake to know he was loved and safe. But he couldn't. Sonny should hear the truth from him, not Laticia. _"Do you know if Elizabeth is awake yet?"_

"No. She still hasn't woken up. The doctor is still here if you wish to speak with him."

"Thank you Laticia. You might want to move Jake into Elizabeth's room. She's not going to want him out her sight when I tell her about Cam." Jason placed Jake in Morgan's old crib and left the room. He wasn't sure what he expected to find when he saw Elizabeth but he was shocked. Her face was covered in bruises. Jason had to take several deep breaths to keep from losing his temper on the spot. Lucky Spencer had better be thanking god Jason couldn't get his hands on him. Not that he wouldn't pay. No would defiantly pay. Very, very slowly. Jason planned to make sure that he paid personally._ "Hey Doc, how is she?"_

"I've seen worse. She has a couple broken ribs and the ripped stitches. My main concern is her back."

_"Her back? What's wrong with it?"_

"Max didn't tell you? Who ever did this to her, they whipped her with a belt. Her back bruised pretty badly."

"A belt?" The bastard was dead. Jason's fists clenched at his side. _"How... how long till she wakes up?"_

"I can't be sure. I would think soon. She doesn't have a concussion as far I can tell."

"I have to tell her about Cameron. She's going to lose it."

"I'll leave a sedative. She means a lot to you?"

"Yeah she does. I should have told her. This would have never of happened."

"You didn't do this."

"I didn't stop it either." Jason sat beside Elizabeth's bed. He thought about the last few months. About all the chances he had to prevent this. The guilt and pain finally became too much as tears slid down his face. _"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed away. I should have kept my promise. I just couldn't. I love you and those boys so much. I just didn't want to lose you guys completely. I'm going to fix this for you. I'm going to find Cam and make sure Lucky can never hurt you again. Then you and I are going to figure out what happening between us. I love you and I know you love me. I..."_

"Jason? I think we need to talk before Elizabeth wakes up."

"Sure." Jason replied. Thankful the room was dark and Sonny couldn't see his tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny sat in his office waiting for Jason's explanation. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on. _"You wanted to talk?"_

"Actually I'd like an explanation."

"I need you to promise me you won't try to push your opinion on me."

"Sure." Sonny agreed hesitantly.

_"Jake is my son."_

"Elizabeth told me Lucky was the father."

"No. She told you it was who she thought it was. You assumed that was Lucky."

"So you've known about this?"

"Yeah. I have."

"That's why you've been hanging around Elizabeth?"

"Partly. I've realized some things in the last year. She means a lot to me. I want her to be happy but more importantly I want her with me."

"What about Sam?"

"I can't get past what she did with Ric. I don't want to. I want to raise my children with their mother."

"You know you said children right?"

"Yeah. I consider Cameron my son. I have for awhile now. He's such a great little boy."

"You're going to look for him. " It was a statement not a question.

_"Yeah. Spinelli's working on it as we speak. As soon as he has a lead I'm taking off. I want to take Max with me."_

Sonny took a moment to think it over, and then left Jason speechless with his response. _"Whatever you need man. It's your family."_ But before the conversation could go any further a scream pierced the Graystone sending both men running up the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The screams had stopped by the time Jason and Sonny reached Elizabeth's room. She was curled up in a ball at the corner of the room. Jason couldn't imagine what was running through her mind. He carefully knelt beside her. _"Elizabeth."_

"Jason?" She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. _"Where am I? Why aren't you in jail? "_

"You're at Sonny's. Let me help you back into bed, then we can talk. Okay?" Elizabeth just nodded softly. Jason lifted her gently in his arms before placing her on the bed. He felt her body tense from the pain. _"What do you remember?"_ He asked before sitting down on the bed.

_"Fighting with Lucky."_ She said softly.

_"What about?"_

_"You. He was saying really horrible things about you. Calling you a murderer and.."_

"Elizabeth.. I.. um..he's not .."

"I know what you do, Jason, but you're not some monster. You'd never hurt me or the boys."

"He said that I would? I would never hurt the three of you." Jason felt his anger rising again. He didn't think was possible to hate Lucky any more till that moment.

_"I know. He was just so angry. The way he talked about me and Jake, like we belonged to him. And things get kind of confusing after that."_ She admitted hanging her head.

_"You told him about Jake?"_

"Yeah. I had to. He just lost it. I knew he'd be angry but I never imagined." Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as tears coursed down her face. Jason reached out to comfort her on instinct, but she pushed him away. Sobs soon racked her body. _"I'm so sorry, Jason. I... I never... Maybe I deserve this."_

"What? No, Elizabeth, you're not responsible for what Lucky did. This is his doing."

"I lied to him for months. I used him, Jason. I hurt and betrayed him in the worst possible way. How can you say I didn't deserve this?"

"Jason, could Elizabeth and I speak alone?"

"I.. um yeah. I'm going to check on something but I'll be right back." Jason didn't want to leave not when everything in him was demanding he comfort Elizabeth. But Jason knew Sonny might be able to help her in a way he couldn't.

Elizabeth watched Jason leave. Part of her was relieved - she didn't want his sympathy, all she wanted was to be left alone. "_Thank you for making sure I was okay and letting me stay here."_

"You didn't deserve this."

"You don't know all the things I've done lately."

"It doesn't matter. He had no right to hit you. No man ever has the right to do what Lucky did."

"I hurt him so badly. I understand why he needed to lash out."

"I can understand that you hurt Lucky. I definitely understand the impulse to lash out. But I would never lose control like that. There's no excuse for it. Once you go down that path there's no redemption. Nothing can ever make it right. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess so."

"Will you ever go back to him?"

"No. I could never put my children through that. They deserve better."

"So do you. I'm glad you're not even considering it. That makes you stronger than you know. A lot of women would just forgive him. Go back, try again. You're putting those boys first."

"I love them. They have to come first. There's no choice for me." Elizabeth yawned and closed her eyes.

_"I'm going to let you rest. I'll send Jason back in soon."_

"Thank you Sonny, really."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"How is she?"_ Jason asked hanging up his cell phone.

_"Resting. You might want o give her some time alone."_

"I hate seeing her like that. How am I going to tell her about Cameron? It's going to destroy her. She already blames herself for this."

"Just tell her the truth. She needs to know. You wouldn't want her to think we kept this from her."

"No. That always ends badly. I just want her to trust me."

"Give it some time. She's been through a lot tonight and its about to get worse."

"Yeah it is. I'm going to tell her before Jake wakes up." Jason turned back towards Elizabeth's room trying to find the words to tell her about Cam. He hated that he had to. _"Elizabeth, are you sleeping?"_

"No. It hurts too much."

"You should have said something. Here, take this." Jason told her giving her a pain pill and some water. _"There's something I need to tell you."_

"What is it?"

"When Lucky...when he left he.. he took Cameron with him."

"He what? Why would he? Oh god this is what he meant."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he was going to make me pay for the rest of my life. This is what he meant. How could he do this? Cameron didn't do anything. What if I never see him again?" She told him. He could see the fear in her eyes.

_"Don't think like that. I have no idea what Lucky was thinking but I'm going to get Cam back."_ Jason sat beside her and pulled her close. He held her while she cried. Jason waited till Elizabeth's breathing became deep and even. He kissed her forehead before getting up. _"I love you and I promise I'm going to get our son back."_ He whispered in the quiet room.

Jason looked in on Jake before heading down stairs. He instantly regretted the second action. Carly and Sam were in Sonny's living room. From the looks of it they were having fits about something. _"You think you could keep it down?"_

"Jason!" Sam exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. _"I thought you were in jail. Did Diane get you out?"_

"Not exactly." Jason said as he stepped away from her. It didn't feel right to have Sam hugging him with Elizabeth and Jake just upstairs.

_"So what are you dong out?"_

"I made a deal, with Ric."

"You what? Jason what were you thinking? He only going to use this to come after you again. Sonny why'd you let him do this?" Sam whined.

_"Sam, this was Jason's choice. Though I actually agree with what his doing."_

"Sonny how could you? You know what Ric is like." Carly jumped in.

_"Stay out of it Carly."_

"What's so important that you risk everything to make a deal with Ric?"

Jason sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell them both everything. He had hoped to talk to Sam alone but that clearly wasn't going to happen._ "Something happened and I needed to be out. I have to deal with this myself."_

"What? Something to do with business?"

"No, this is personal."

"Personal? Jason what's going on? You've been keeping something from me."

"Sam please. I don't want to do this now."

"I want to hear it."

"Fine. Lucky beat Elizabeth tonight. She and Jake are both upstairs sleeping."

"Why are they here?" Sam demanded.

_"Are you sure Lucky did it?"_

"Yeah."

"What about Cameron?" Carly asked.

_"Lucky left town and took Cam with him."_

"Oh god. Poor Elizabeth. She must be going out of her mind."

"Not yet. She's on a lot of pain medication. But she will be."

"This is why you got out? To help that tramp?!?"

"Stop it. Don't talk about her like that."

"Why? Why is it you're always there for her Jason?"

"I'm her friend."

"She has other friends. Why can't they help her?"

"Leave it alone Sam."

"No. I want to know. Why is she so important?"

"Jake is my son."

"Finally. You finally tell me."

"You knew? How long have you known."

"Weeks. Now I finally convince you to claim him and we can be a family."

"What?" Three shocked voices asked her.

_"He should be mine. Elizabeth obviously can't take care of him. We should have no trouble getting custody."_

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not taking my son from Elizabeth. She's a great mother. This... this isn't her fault."

"Yes it is. She lied for months. How did she think Lucky was going to react?"

"Sam, this wasn't her fault." Sonny told her firmly.

_"Why are you defending her? She took Jason's son from him."_

"I agreed to let him go. She didn't make me do anything."

"I don't believe this you're both defend the bitch?"

"Sam, stop talking about her like that."

"No, I'm only telling the truth. She doesn't deserve to be a mother. I'm glad Lucky took Cameron. Maybe he'll forget about her. And Jake's young enough he'll never have to know her either."

"Are you insane?" Carly asked. _"I hate Elizabeth but she doesn't deserve to have her children taken from her."_

"You're on her side too?"

"Get out." Jason said in low, cold tone.

_"What?"_

"I said get out Sam. You need to leave before I do something I may regret someday."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't want to do this now."

"You're going to help her look for that brat aren't you?"

"Don't you ever talk about my son like that again!"

"He's not your son Jason."

"He is in my heart and yes I'm going to look for him."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sam said bursting in to tears.

"This isn't about you." Carly butted in.

_"That's it I'm done I can't deal with this anymore. We're done Sam. I can't let you talk about either one of my sons like that."_

"You're breaking up with me? Over a kid that isn't yours?"

"No, that was just the final straw. You've known about Jake for weeks. That means you've been manipulating me. That's something I could never forgive. You need to go. Pack up your things I want you out of the penthouse. I want you out of my life."

"Fine. But when your realize what a mistake you're making don't think you can come crawling back to me." Sam screamed before leaving.

_"Is Jake really your son?"_ Carly asked.

_"Yeah. He is. God Carly I love him so much. And Cameron too."_

"You're really going to look for him?"

"It's part of my deal with Ric. I'm leaving as soon as Spinelli gets a lead." Jason started to say more but Jake's soft cries drifted down the stairs. _"I should get him."_ Jason said before heading up. He was loving the fact he could take care of his son.

_"He loves her doesn't he?"_

"Yeah I think he does."

"Shit this means I'm going to have to be nice to the muffin. I can't believe Lucky did this."

"He really did a number on Elizabeth. She looks like hell. She thinks she deserved this."

"Do you think Jason will find them?"

"He seems determined. You know what he's going to do when he finds Lucky?"

"Yeah. No one should have their child taken. I'm going to go. Let me know if I can do anything to help."

Sonny watched Carly walk out and shook his head. Jason was working with Ric and Carly was willing to help Elizabeth. Hell had officially frozen over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Several hours later Elizabeth woke up. Jason was lying beside her, their bodies nearly touching. It had been a long time since Elizabeth had felt so safe or loved. She wasn't sure why Jason was there or even how he got out of jail but in that moment Elizabeth didn't care. She could almost pretend that this was real. That Jason loved her like she loved him. Almost except for the blinding pain that filled her heart. She felt like an idiot. She knew Lucky better than anyone. How could she have not seen this coming? She knew he'd be angry, that he'd yell. But never would Elizabeth had thought he'd hurt her. Then to top it off he took Cameron. She was so worried about her little boy. He had been trough so much. God only know what Lucky told him. She wasn't even aware of her tears till she felt Jason wipe them away. _"Did you get any sleep?"_

"Some. Jason, I'm so sorry about all of this. You were right I should have told Lucky sooner. I just didn't want to see how much he had changed."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Lucky is the only one to blame for this."

"But if I hadn't lied..."

"Elizabeth, stop. Look at me." His tone was firm but gentle. He waited till her eyes met his. The emotions filling them nearly took Jason's breath away. Somehow he had to make her see this wasn't her fault. _"You are not responsible for what Lucky does. He had no right to take his anger out on you. I don't care how much he was hurting. There's no excuse for it. He should have never laid his hands on you. I just can't find away to justify it. Even if I could he took Cameron. Lucky had no right to take him from you. From Jake. From me."_ The last words were so soft Elizabeth almost couldn't hear him.

_"From you? Jason what do you mean?"_

Jason looked away. He didn't want to tell Elizabeth about his feelings yet. He didn't want to make this about him._ "Elizabeth."_ She knew that tone. Elizabeth had heard it more than once over the last eight years. He only used it when she was trying to get him to talk about his feelings. Not that he ever did really. _"How are you feeling?"_ He asked putting an end to the conversation.

_"Mostly I'm just sore. Jason, is Jake okay? I mean Lucky didn't hurt him did he?"_

"No. Jake's fine. He was crying when Max found him but he fine now."

"You told Sonny didn't you?"

"Yeah. He wanted an explanation and I didn't want to lie anymore."

"You didn't want to lie at all."

"We can't change what happened. I agreed to keep this secret too. I don't do anything I don't want to. You know that. There's more. Sam and Carly know too."

"Oh. How did they react?"

"Carly surprised me. She seemed okay. I guess. It's hard to tell with Carly. She was really concerned when I told her about Cam though."

"I'm glad she's supporting you. What about Sam?"

"She didn't take it well. She tried to make it all about her. How did you know she'd want me to take Jake from you? Did I know that little about her? She actually said she was happy Cam was gone. How could someone be so cold? I just couldn't stay with someone so selfish."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I've realized a lot of things in the last year. I couldn't forgive her for what happened with Ric. I don't want to. I don't love Sam anymore. There was no reason for me to be with her. I just couldn't see that." Jason had moved closer as they spoke. Elizabeth's head was now resting on his chest and Jason had his arm loosely around her. They just stayed there taking in the last twenty-four hours.

_"Jason?"_

"Yeah?"

"Could you... maybe let me see Jake?"

"Of course you can see him. I'd never keep him from you."

"I just thought…after everything you might not…"

"Our sons need their mother. I would never deny them that."

"What do you mean our sons, Jason?"

"I.. um.. I've been thinking a lot about Cameron. And how amazing he is. You've done such a great job. I guess since you told be about Jake... I don't know maybe even before, I started to think of him as my son too. It just seems so natural."

"You think of Cameron as your son?"

"Yes, I do. I don't feel any differently about him than I do Jake. Him missing like this - it feels like someone is ripping my heart out. I have to find him. That's why I made a deal with Ric."

"I don't know what to say Jason."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. If anyone can find Lucky its you."

"Excuse me?" Ric's voice came from the doorway. _"But I think I'd like a moment alone with Elizabeth."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jason felt Elizabeth tense and he instinct was to say no. She had already been through hell. She didn't need Ric adding to it. Jason knew he was at Ric's mercy, at least for the moment. _"I'm going to go get Jake and bring him to you. I'll only be gone for a few minutes."_ The last part was more for Ric's benefit than Elizabeth's.

_"Why are you here Ric?"_

"I could ask you the same question Elizabeth. Why aren't you in the hospital? Why are you at Sonny's?"

"Max found me. I guess he decided to bring me here instead."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Why would I? Sonny and Jason already had a doctor here. I don't see what good going to the hospital will do at this point."

"Elizabeth, you can't stay here. It's not.."

"Not what Ric, safe? Jason is my friend and I trust him. He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Elizabeth, Jason is going to prison. He's a murderer! I have solid evidence against him."

"Then why did you let him out?"

"I love you. And I want you to get Cameron back. Unfortunately, Jason is probably the best chance you have."

"Thank you. I know how hard that was for you. But Ric I don't love you anymore. You have to know that."

"I do. But you can't stop me from hoping someday you might change your mind."

"I wish you wouldn't. I want to you to be happy. You can't if you're holding on to something that is never going to happen."

"I don't know what to say."

"You could tell me what you really want."

"You away from these criminals."

"Jason is my friend. I doubt anything will change that. I appreciate your concern, really I do."

"That's it then?"

"Yeah. You should probably go."

" Elizabeth, you can't just expect me..."

"She said leave Ric."

"I don't think you're in position to tell me what to do Jason."

"You're right. I need you to keep me out of jail, so I can look for Cameron. But don't you think Elizabeth's been through enough?"

"I guess you may have a point. Elizabeth, please let me know if you need anything."  
  
Jason walked over to the bed and handed Jake to Elizabeth. As Jason watched the two of them his heart swelled. This was the longest he had spent with his son. Watching him with Elizabeth was nearly heaven. This only thing missing was Cam. The little boy was so much like Elizabeth. Jason felt the now familiar rage surge through him. He took several deep breaths, seeking the control he was known for. Flying off the handle wouldn't help anyone. He needed to be able to think clearly, especially when he left Port Charles. _"Jason?"_ Elizabeth's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts.

_"I'm sorry I was just thinking."_

"Its okay. I was just wondering what you had to give Ric."

"I'd rather not tell you. I don't want you to worry."

"Is it that bad?"

"It could be. Elizabeth please don't worry. Diane is a great attorney. If there's a way out of this, she'll find it."

"I hate this."

"I know, but Lucky knows how to disappear. It's going to make him hard to find."

"I believe in you."

"Thank you, but I haven't done anything yet. Spinelli is working on it now. Hopefully he'll find something soon. In the meantime you should probably think about what you're going to do when I find Cam."

"What do you mean?"  
  
Jason smiled at Elizabeth's innocence._ "You realize what's going to happen when I find Lucky right?"_ Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, then her eyes widened with the unspoken realization. She nodded. _"Can you live with that?"_

"Will it change things?"

"Probably not. I just wanted you to know."

"I don't love Lucky anymore. Not after this. He's not the boy who saved me. Maybe he hasn't been since he came back. I just know I can't be the one to protect him anymore."  
  
Jason was relieved. Part of him was worried she might ask him to spare the little bastard. Not that he would have. This was one of the few things Jason wasn't going to give in on. Killing Lucky had been a long time coming. In fact, anyone else would be dead after jumping Jason. He didn't kill the boy though because of Elizabeth. He didn't want her to hate him. Now Jason didn't have any other option. Lucky had hurt his son and the woman he loved. Not knowing the truth was no excuse. Even if Elizabeth could never look at him again, Jason knew he was doing the right thing. _"I'm sorry you're going through this."_

"I am too. Someday I'm going to have to stop letting my fear dictate my decisions."

"Is that way you remarried Lucky?"

"Yes and no. I love the boy Lucky was. It's hard to accept that he essentially died in that fire. I guess I was holding on to that image. I didn't want to see the truth. I thought I had to save him because he saved me."

"So you felt obligated?"

"Yeah. I guess that's a simple way to put it."

"I hope Jake has your heart. You care so completely about people. Even when they've hurt you."

"It's not always a good thing."

"You know how to forgive. That's not a bad thing. It's not your fault people take advantage of that." Somehow they had wound up in the same position they had started on that morning. The only difference this time was Jake was sleeping peacefully in Elizabeth's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spinelli had been working non-stop since Jason called him. He was honored that Stone Cold felt confident enough in his abilities to trust him with this. Spinelli knew this was his chance to prove to Mr. Corinthos, Sir that the Jackal was unstoppable. Still, after a few hours Spinelli was amazed that he had found nothing. That was until he stumbled upon a flight reservation. It wasn't much, hell he wasn't even sure they had used the tickets. But he knew Stone Cold would want this information right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky relaxed slightly as the plane landed. He was sure no one would look for him here. Most people wouldn't remember his family had once lived in this place, even if it was for a short time. He felt badly for lying to Cameron, but the little boy was persistent with his questions. _Besides,_ Lucky thought, _it's not like they'd be found. What did Lucky care if Cameron thought Elizabeth and Jake were dead?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Spinelli rushed in to find his normally emotionless boss laughing. After the initial shock wore off he was thrilled with the sight. Elizabeth, Jason, and Jake were all sitting close together. Hesitant to interrupt Spinelli turned to leave just as Jason looked up. _"Did you find something, Spinelli?"_

"I did, Stone Cold. I found two flight reservations. One of them belonging to a child."

"Where to?"

"Dallas, Texas. But Stone Cold there is the possibility that the Demented One has moved on."

"It's a start."

"He didn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He lived in Texas for awhile. Some small town."

"Do you remember the name?" Jason asked gently.

_"I think so a Copper's something."_ Elizabeth bet her lip in frustration. It had been years since her and Lucky had talked about him being on the run. Her emotions, already running too close to the surface, took over. The tears came before she could register them. _"I'm sorry."_

"Shh. It's okay. No expects you to remember. If Luke was around I'd ask him. It's good that you knew that much. We have an idea where to look now."

"Actually Stone Cold, if the Maternal One is correct there are only two possible towns that it could be."

"Really? Well see if there's any way to narrow it down. Wait which one is closer to Dallas?"

"A Copper Canyon. Is that where you want me to start?"

"No. Start with the other one."

"Sure thing Stone Cold."

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"I have to. I just don't trust anyone else to find him."

"I understand. I just wish I could do something to help."

"You did. Spinelli might have taken days to narrow it down. I'm going to get the plane ready. Elizabeth look at me. I promise I'm going to bring Cameron home. Right now I need you to get better and take care of Jake."

"I know but he's my little boy. And Lucky was so angry... I'm afraid he may have hurt him. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Don't. You have to focus on him being safe. He needs you to be strong."

"I know. I don't know how I'll live if anything happens to him."

"Nothing will." Jason promised as he stood to put Jake in the bassinet. _"Try and get some sleep. I'll wake you before I go."_

"Jason, thank you so much."

"I didn't do anything. Now get some rest."

_"How is Elizabeth doing?"_ Carly asked Jason when he walked into the living room.

_"Physically? She's doing better. Her ribs will hurt for awhile. Mentally? I don't think it's really hit her yet. It might not until she sees Cam again. Carly would you talk to her?"_

"Right like the Muffin wants to hear anything I've got to say." Carly said rolling her eyes.

_"Carly, stop. I'm not going to keep telling you. Let it go."_

"Fine. Are you really going to look for Cameron?"

"Yes, I have to. I care about him. About what happens to him."

"Seriously? When did this happen? I didn't even know you had spent time with him."

"There's a lot about my life you don't know. Look Carly, I'm not asking you to be her best friend. Just talk to her."

"Jason, it's not like I'm happy about what Lucky did. I'm not. He had no right, but I don't think I can be nice to Liz."

"Well you better learn. She's going to be in life and not just because of Jake. If you can't be civil I have no problem telling you to stay away."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't push me. All you have to do is be nice. This is how you show me you want to be a part of my life."

"Fine. I'll go talk to the Muffin but I'm not going to be friends with her." Carly told him as she stormed up the stairs.

Jason shook his head and walked over to the desk to start making plans. Besides the plane he would need two SUVs and a few men. Jason thought over who to ask. He needed to trust whomever he chose completely. Max immediately came to mind. He was their best tracker. Not to mention Jason was sure the guard would like to get his hands on Lucky Spencer. So would Milo, if Jason thought about it. He was going to need at least one more man. Who did he trust without question? No one. Well except maybe Marco. He wanted to move up in the organization. This could be his chance to prove himself. Jason picked up the phone and started making calls. Half an hour later everything was ready. Now all he had to do was wait on Spinelli.

Carly stomped up the stairs cursing Jason the whole way. How dare he guilt her in to this? She stopped just outside the door. The sound of Liz crying filtered out to the hallway. Carly hesitantly opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Elizabeth looked, well...like hell. How could Lucky do this? _"Liz? Is it okay if I come in?"_

"I guess. I'm not exactly good company right now."

"I can see that. I'm sorry about Cameron. Lucky, he shouldn't have taken him."

"I'm just so worried. He was so... out of control. I think he might be capable of anything."

"I understand. When Tony took Michael I was so worried about what he might do, even though I wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt Michael, I knew it was a possibility. He was out of control at that point."

"What happened?"

"Jason found Michael. He found Michael and Morgan when Faith took them too."

"He really loves your boys. He'd do anything for them."

"He feels the same way about your son."

"I know."

"He seems too good at that, rescuing people. Look at all the times he saved you. He'll find Cameron. You just need to trust him."

"I do trust him."

"So, do you love him or are you going to break his heart again?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Jason is my friend that makes it my business."

"Carly, I thought I though I warned you to be nice." Jason said from the doorway.

_"I was."_ Carly said defensively.

_"Right. Just stay out of my personal life."_

"Fine."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm heading to the airport now." Jason laid a phone on the nightstand before continuing. _"I'll call you when we land."_

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will be. Don't worry everything will be fine." Jason told her confidently. He didn't want to leave yet there was too much unsettled between them. But it would have to wait. Cameron needed him more.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

This is the chapter leading up to the end of Lucky.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The plane ride felt like torture. Jason sat there trying to devise a plan of action. They needed to find where Lucky was and corner him, all without Cam getting hurt or frightened. Jason shook his head, he wasn't used to this. He hated it when children got mixed up in the business. Except this wasn't business a voice reminded him. No, this was very personal. Jason felt his control starting to slip when he heard Milo's laughter fill the plane. _"What's so funny?"_

"The look on Spinelli's face when you told him he wasn't going," Milo replied.

_"Wait…the computer geek thought he was coming with us? Was he high again?"_ Max asked.

_"No. Well be better not have been. He just thought it would be better if he tagged along."_

"Why?" Marco wanted to know.

_"Tech support. Spinelli just thought he'd be more use if he was close by."_

"And you didn't go for it?"

"No. We have enough to worry about. I don't want the possibility of Spinelli getting hurt too."

"So how's this going to work, Jason?"

"We need to find the bastard first. Then we have to get Cameron away from him. Then, well, he has to pay. But we have to make sure Cameron is safe first. I don't want him seeing anything."

"We are going to make the ass suffer right?" Max asked wondering Jason had gone soft for a moment.

"_Oh he's going to suffer plenty. Till he dies anyway."_ Jason a slight smirk on his face.

_"Good. So what's the plan?"_

Before Jason could answer his phone rang. _"Morgan."_

"Stone Cold, I have an address for you."

"Really? I thought...never mind just give it to me." Jason quickly wrote the address down. "Anything else?"

"I sent to an email with blueprints and some satellite photos. The house is pretty secluded. You should have no trouble getting in and out."

Jason pulled up Spinelli's email. This was going to make things a lot easier. It seems like the young man thought of everything. Jason breathed a small sigh of relief. "_Thanks Spinelli this is great. How's everything on your end?"_

"The Maternal One and Little Stone Cold are both fine. I am honored you entrusted them to me."

"Don't let me down. I'll call when we've taken care of the problem." Jason said before hanging up.

_"Spinelli?"_

"Yeah. He sent us some Intel and an address." Jason printed up the contents of the email.

_"Wow. This Spinelli guy knows his stuff."_ Marco said surprised by what he was looking at.

_"He's the best."_

"Just don't let Stan hear you say that." Max told Jason.

They spent the rest of the flight studying the information. The plan was simple, he and Milo would go in and get Cameron. The thought being the small boy knew both men. Then once Cameron was safe they could deal with Lucky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth walked down stairs, glad to be put of bed. Her ribs still hurt but otherwise she felt okay - physically. Mentally, she was a mess. _"Sonny, could we talk?"_

"Sure, Elizabeth. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well I was hoping that while Jason is gone I could try to find a place for me and the boys."

"I think Jason was hoping you'd move in with him."

"I know. I don't think it's a good idea. We both just ended our relationships, badly. I know he wants to be near Jake. Its one of the things I love about him."

"So you do love him."

"Very much."

"Can I ask why you remarried Lucky than?"

"I thought Jason was happy with Sam. I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't want to hurt Lucky or Sam. But I guess I did anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried it was because of the business. How about I help you with a compromise?"

"A compromise? What would that be?"

"Well I happen to own a place that's just sitting there empty."

"You mean a safe house?"

"No. I mean my old penthouse. It's close to Jason, so he could help with Jake and Cameron. And the security is good."

"I can't afford it Sonny."

"I'm not asking you to pay me."

"I'm not going to take..."

"Think of it as gift, for you and the boys."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Sonny said flashing his dimples. He was sure Elizabeth would agree. He was happy to help Jason, even if this was all he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane landed and the men got in the waiting trucks. The drive from the airstrip was quiet and tense. Jason, for the first time, wondered if Elizabeth was really okay with what he was about to do. There was no turning back now. Milo turned off the headlights before turning down the dirt road that lead to the house Lucky had rented.

The men split up after getting out of the trucks. Max watched the front. Marco moved around to the back. When he was in place Milo and Jason slowly approached the door. At Jason's signal Milo knocked on the door. When Lucky answered the door Jason enjoyed the shock and fear written all over his face.

_"Long time no see Spencer."_ Jason said punching him in the face. The rewarding sound of broken bone filled the room.

_"What the fuck is your problem Morgan?"_

"You. Since the day I came back to Port Charles you have been a pain in my ass."

"You're hear because of my whore of a wife. Well she's all yours. Why would I want after she's been with a thug like you?"

Jason answered him with several punches to him stomach. _"You shut your mouth about her. I'm here because you took something that isn't yours."_

"What the hell do you care about Cameron? You hated Zander."

"I did but I love that little boy. Just because you don't care about him doesn't mean I don't. That's why you took him isn't it? You didn't think he meant anything to me. You thought I wouldn't waste the time to find him. You're wrong. My sons are the most important people in my life. Besides Elizabeth of course."

"You bastard. You stole my family. My life." Lucky rushed towards Jason but Jason was faster. He grabbed Lucky's arm and twisted behind him. Only stopping after he felt the bone snap. Lucky screamed in pain. Down the hall there came the sound of a door opening. Jason realized Cameron had been woken up. He tossed Lucky into a chair.

_"Stay there and keep your mouth shut."_ Jason saw Cam walk hesitantly in to the room. He looks so much like Elizabeth. Jason thought. _"Hi Cam do you remember me?"_

The boy nodded and rubbed his eyes. "_Mommy's friend."_

"That's right. My name's Jason." He said squatting down to the boy's level. _"Did Lucky take you on a trip?_" Cameron just nodded. _"I bet you miss your Mommy huh? She misses you too. Would you like to see her?"_

"See Mommy?" Cam asked his brown eyes filling with tears. _"Daddy said..."_

"What did he say? ... Cameron? ... Would you like me to take you to Mommy?" Jason had no idea what was causing the reaction from Cam but he knew who to blame. _"What did you tell him?"_ Lucky just smirked. He was enjoying the show.

_"You can't."_ Cam whispered.

_"Of course I can. She sent me to get you."_

_"Liar! Mommy and browther are in heaven. Daddy said so."_ Cam started sobbing then.

_"You told him they were dead? That wasn't smart Lucky. You just keep finding ways to piss me off."_ Jason knelt beside Cam. _"I'm sorry Lucky told you that. It wasn't very nice. Cameron I promise Mommy and Jake are fine. Would you like to talk to Mommy?"_

"Really?"

"Sure." Jason pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial. Elizabeth picked up on the second ring.

_"Jason? Is something wrong?"_

"No. I actually have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"You found Cameron?" The relief was obvious in her voice.

_"Yeah, I'm going to put him on the phone. Just tell him things are okay there."_

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later." Jason said as he placed the phone to Cam's ear.

_"Mommy?"_

"Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"Miss you."

"Oh baby I miss you too. That's why Jason is there. You remember him right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I want you to go with him. He's going to bring you home. Okay?"

"Browther too?"

"Of course Jake's here too. You'll see us both very soon I promise. Just do what Jason says."

"Kay."

"I love you sweetie."

"Love you." Cam said as he pushed the phone back to Jason.

_"Elizabeth, thank you. We'll be home soon."_

"What did he tell my son?"

"Nothing good or true. I'll give the details when we get home."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will." Jason hung up the phone and took several deep breaths before facing Cam. "_You ready to go see Mommy and Jake?"_ Cam nodded eagerly. _"This is my friend Milo. Can you go to the truck with him? I'll be right out."_ Jason waited till he heard the door shut before speaking to Lucky. _"It seems you have a lot to pay for. And I've been waiting years."_


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Okay as a mother I feel the need to warn you about this chapter. It is dark and violent. I didn't hold back. I don't really work that way. If you don't like this kind of chapter don't read it. You Have been warned. And before you ask yes I had a reason for writing it the way I did.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Lucky knew he was a dead man. He knew it the moment he left Port Charles. That was why he took Cam. He had hoped Elizabeth would be too worried about his safety to come after him. Apparently that wasn't the case. And Jason Morgan only handled situations like this one way, with violence. The thought of Elizabeth being with this brain damaged thug sickened him. She had made them compete for years. Jason was always there waiting to steal her, and now he finally had. At least he had made the bitch pay first. As smile came to his face he remembered her begging. He realized now he should have thought of that years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jason saw Lucky smile he became even more enraged. He realized he was dangerously close to losing control. Closing his eyes briefly Jason slipped back into enforcer mode. With his emotions shut down he continued with job at hand. _"You have no idea what you threw away do you? You don't even care."_ Jason said thinking back to the picture of Elizabeth and Jake he found. He picked Lucky up by the neck. He punched Lucky in the stomach several times before continuing. _"Elizabeth is the most amazing women. She's smart, loyal, beautiful, and she loved your worthless ass completely. And what did you do? You hurt her over and over."_ Jason kept punching Lucky as he spoke. _"Still she forgave you, you clueless bastard. Even after you slept with her sister. **Her sister!** I never got that. How in the world after having Elizabeth could you ever want someone else? Especially someone like Maxie Jones. My god she's just a kid. I do have to thank you though. Your stupidity led her to me. It allowed us to be selfish for one night. It gave me Jake. And the chance to know Cameron. He's a wonderful little boy. So much like Elizabeth. You don't deserve him. And you sure as hell don't deserve **my son**."_ Jason said tossing Lucky to the ground and placed a hard kick to his ribs. _"You've been selfish and abusive to Elizabeth."_

"I never…" Lucky started but was cut off by a kick to his kidneys.

_"Shut the fuck up, jackass. I don't have to listen to your pathetic excuses. Do you have any idea how many times I have held Elizabeth while she cried over you? You're not good enough for her. You never were. She's just too good of a person to tell you to go to hell. But don't worry the three of them will be fine. I'm going to make sure they have everything you could not or would not give them. Security and love."_

"All you're going to do is get them killed." Lucky spat out.

Jason's eyes darkened. He was surprised the other man could still speak. He kicked him several more times letting out all his frustration. And Jason has a lot of it bulit up over the last eight years. When he had calmed down somewhat Jason said, _"See that's not going to happen. Elizabeth and my sons are the most important people in my life. They are my priority. I will do anything to keep them safe. And I'm going to start now by getting rid of you."_ Jason began kicking him again when the door opened. **_"What?"_**

Max and Milo were both shocked that Lucky was still alive. They figure Jason would have killed the useless shit by now. True he was a broken bloody mess but he was still breathing._ "The plane is ready, boss."_ Milo said.

_"Perfect. How is Cameron doing?"_

"He fell back asleep a few minutes after I got him in the truck."

"Good. Finish this." Jason said to his employees before looking at Lucky. _"I want to get my son home to his mommy."_

"Sure thing, Jason." Max said a slight smirk on his face. He planned taking this very slow and making it very, very painful. Milo quickly tied Lucky to a chair, while Max laid out the tools. _"I saw what you did to Elizabeth. Actually I'm the one who found her. Did you like hitting her? Did it make you feel like a man? Well let's see how this makes you feel."_ Max picked up a knife and watch Lucky's eyes widened with fear. Max ran the edge down his cheek. A thin ribbon of blood appeared when the blade cut through his skin like it was butter. Lucky screamed in pain causing Max to punch him is the abdomen. _"Shut up the fucking hell up."_ Max then ran the blade down Lucky's arms and chest. Inflicting the most pain he could without killing him. By the time he was done Lucky was a maze of cuts and blood. Adding to the bruises Jason had already dispensed. Done toying with him Max picked up a lead pipe and swung at his knees, shattering then both with ease. Lucky's scream once against filled the room.

_"That noise is really becoming annoying."_ Milo said taking Max's place. His fist connected with Lucky's jaw breaking the bone. Satisfied Lucky would now be quiet Milo picked up a hammer. Milo delivered an indefinite number of blows to his hands crushing them.

The two men continued to work Lucky over till Max's phone rang. _"Yeah?"_

"We just landed. The bastard still breathing?"

"Barely."

"End it and then make sure the place is clean."

"The body?"

"Normally I'd say get rid of it but Elizabeth need this to be over."

"Dump it someplace in the open?"

"Yeah. Just don't leave any evidence and don't get caught. Then head back. There's a small plane waiting on you."

"Consider it done." Max told his boss before hanging up the phone. Max nodded at Milo who pulled out his gun.

Lucky's eyes widened with fear and relief. Death would be a blessing at this point. _I hope Elizabeth feels guilty for this and it ruins her life. I hope she pays._ Lucky thought.

_"I wasn't done with you yet. I wanted to make you suffer for a few more... days. But it seems the boss is."_ Max said and stepped away as Milo pulled the trigger. Placing one bullet between his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Elizabeth had fallen asleep not long after Jason's call. Just knowing he had Cam was all she needed to relax enough to get the sleep her body desperately needed. She slept better than she had in over a year. It was Jake's soft cries that finally woke her. She sat with Jake, talking to him softly.

Jason entered Sonny's without knocking. He knew Sonny was probably awake. Cameron was still asleep in his arms. Part of him hurt for the toddler. He had been through hell, even if he didn't know it. Jason intended to make sure Cameron was never put through this again. _"Sonny?"_

"In here. How did things go?"

"Smoothly I think. I left Max and Milo to finish up."

"Was that wise?"

"I didn't want be the one to kill him. I love her. I'm not sure we could get past it."

"It's your call. How Cameron?"

"That bastard... He told Cam that Elizabeth and Jake were dead."

"He what? I can't believe he would... it's a good thing he's gone."

"Yeah. That alone was enough to kill him. I'm going to put Cameron down. Maybe talk to Elizabeth."

"You have any idea what you want?"

"Everything. I love them. They are my family."

"You think Elizabeth wants the same thing?" Sonny asked thinking about the plans she had already made.

_"I don't know. I asked her to marry when we were trapped in the Metro Court elevator."_

"I take it she said no."

Jason nodded. _"I practically ordered her to marry me. Elizabeth doesn't like being told what to do."_

"Just give her sometime Jason. All of you have been though a lot."

"I'll try. Thanks for taking care of her while I was gone."

Jason had placed Cam on the bed Elizabeth was using and headed to the room he had set up for Jake. He could hear her soft voice talking to their son. _God he loved her._ Part of him knew Sonny was right. The other part knew that if he didn't do this now he might never have the nerve again. _"Elizabeth?"_

"Jason you're back." she said quietly, putting Jake in the crib. _"Where's Cam?"_

"I put him in your room. I assumed you would want him nearby."

"Thank you. I do. I don't think I'm going to let him out of my sight for a long time. Jason, what did Lucky tell him?" Jason looked at her pleading with her not to ask him. _"Jason I need to know."_

"He told Cameron you and Jake was dead."

Elizabeth's eyes widened then filled with tears. _"How could he be so cruel?"_

Jason pulled her in to his arms and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her tears._ "I don't know. Elizabeth please look at me."_ He waited till their eyes met before speaking again. _"I promise he will never hurt you or the boys again."_

"So you killed him?"

"No."

"Oh. I thought..."

"I had Max and Milo handle it. I thought it might be better that way."

"But he is gone right?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth took a deep breath then said. _"Ok. Good."_

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"It's too late not to be."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'm not sorry he can't hurt us anymore but, Lulu is going to be devastated."

"We will just have to make sure she's okay then. I don't regret anything that has happened." Jason told her brushing his lips against hers. He took her hand and led her to the room Sonny kept for him. After they were settled on his bed he gently touched her face. _"I... there's a lot of things I want to, need to tell you. Things I should have said years ago. Maybe things would be... I don't want to think about what could have been. Only what we could have now. I love you, Elizabeth. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. With Jake and Cameron. I want us to be a family."_ Elizabeth had tears running down her face. She never thought Jason would say those words to her. _"Shh. Don't cry. I just want to make you and the boys happy. I love Cam as much as I love Jake. I just want to take care of you please let me."_

"I… I love you too. I always have. That night last August it just made me remember. When I found out Jake was your son part of me ached for more."

"Then why didn't you marry me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your life with Sam. I didn't want to be an obligation."

"You could never be an obligation. I love you. I love those boys. I want this. Please, marry me."

Elizabeth bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She loved Jason; there was no doubt in her mind about that. She dreamed of the things he was offering her. Her heart begged her to say yes. Her head thought back to all they had been through in the last year. Neither one of them was ready to start a new relationship. _"I love you too Jason. I love that you love Cam. It means so much to me. I can never explain how much."_

"But?"

"I can't."

"Why?" Jason still couldn't understand why they couldn't be together, be a family. Especially if they loved each other.

_"I need time. You need time. This last year has been hell. I have to put the boys first."_

"I would never…"

Elizabeth placed a finger to his lips. _"I know but Cam he's going to be confused and ask questions. Then there's going to be the fallout from keeping Jake's paternity a secret."_

"I want to help you with all of that."

"And you can. We don't have to be married for that."

"I need to know you and the boys are okay. Where are you going to live?"

"Sonny's old penthouse. This way you're close enough to help but we still have some space. Plus you know it's safe."

Jason smiled softly. It seems she and Sonny had been busy while he was gone.

* * *


End file.
